Singing their Feeling's Out: The Sequel
by bobbert
Summary: We rejoin our hero's at the bar. A continuation of the first story Singing their feelings out
1. Default Chapter

Singing Their Feelings Out

The Sequel

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer Joss and the UPN does. I also do not own the songs being used they belong to Kenny Rogers. Billy Joel, Lorrie Morgan, Garth Brooks, and Jo Dee Meccena 

AN: This is the Sequel to Singing Their Feelings out, My new song fic series, for those of you who have been reading The Secret Warren in the Charmed Category Don't worry I will be going back to that I just have a case of writers block because I am not sure where to take it from the point I have it.

Prologue 

It had been a month since Buffy and the girls had been back to the Karaoke bar and a lot had happened in a month. Buffy realized that she did love Spike and was gonna come clean with her friends about her feelings. Xander and Anya had decided to give it another go and are re-planning their wedding on a smaller scale. Willow and Tara who had gotten back together during the first visit to the bar are still going strong. Angel was finally given his humanity and became human, when that happened he moved his son and Cordelia back to Sunnydale, leaving Faith to head the Angel investigation team. During the first visit to the bar Dawn had told Buffy that she was now seeing someone what she didn't tell her that it was Conner, Angel's son, it was a shock for everyone but Dawn and Conner are silly in love and happy. Now that everyone knows what's been going on in the past month, lets catch up with our hero's.


	2. Anya And Xander

The Ten of them walked into the bar, each was good looking in their own way as they made heads turn as they settled into two tables. While Buffy ordered them drinks, Angel looked around a little worried he hated Karaoke. Buffy came back giving a weak smile. "Okay you all know the rules, pick a song and then tell why you picked it. Who wants to go first."

Anya smiled. "Me and Xander will go first."

They walked over to the book to pick their song then went to the stage. Anya cleared her throat. "We will be singing for your pleasure and our embarrassment tonight Islands In The Stream because me and my Xander just got back together."  
The Crowd quieted and the music started as Xander started singing.  
_"Baby, when I met you there was peace unknown   
I set out to get you with a fine tooth comb   
I was soft inside, there was somethin' going on."_

Anya turned to look at Xander as she sang the next part_   
You do something to me that I can't explain   
Hold me closer and I feel no pain   
Every beat of my heart   
We got somethin' goin' on   
Tender love is blind _

It requires a dedication   
All this love we feel   
Needs no conversation."

They sing the next part together, losing themselves in each others eyes

__

" We ride it together, ah-ah   
Makin' love with each other, ah-ah   
Islands in the stream   
That is what we are   
No one in-between   
How can we be wrong   
Sail away with me to another world   
And we rely on each other, ah-ah   
From one lover to another, ah-ah"

Xander turned to the crowd, feeling confident.

__

" I can't live without you if the love was gone   
Everything is nothin' if you got no one   
And you did walk in tonight   
Slowly loosen' sight of the real thing."

Anya continued looking at Xander.

__

" But that won't happen to us and we got no doubt   
Too deep in love and we got no way out   
And the message is clear   
This could be the year for the real thing"  
They sing the rest of the song together looking only at each other.

__

" No more will you cry   
Baby, I will hurt you never   
We start and end as one, in love forever   
We can ride it together, ah-ah   
Makin' love with each other, ah-ah   
Islands in the stream   
That is what we are   
No one in-between 

How can we be wrong   
Sail away with me to another world   
And we rely on each other, ah-ah   
From one lover to another, ah-ah 

Sail away   
Oh, come sail away with me   
Islands in the stream   
That is what we are   
No one in-between   
How can we be wrong   
Sail away with me to another world   
And we rely on each other, ah-ah   
From one lover to another, ah-ah   
Islands in the stream   
That is what we are   
No one in-between   
How can we be wrong   
Sail away with me to another world   
And we rely on each other, ah-ah   
From one lover to another, ah-ah.

As the music ended the crowd cheered Anya flashed a huge smile and walked back to the table. "We were a hit and I think when I get that recording contract that Xander should be more partner we will make lots and lots of money."

That sent the table in to laughter, as Willow and Tara got up to go look at the book of music.


	3. Willow And Tara

Willow and Tara were standing on stage. Willow smiled, Tara just looked nervous. Willow explained the song, "We have decided to sing A Picture Of Me Without You because we have both been without and know what it's like."

The Music started as Willow sang right to Tara.

__

" Imagine a world where no music was playing  
And think of a church with nobody praying  
Have you ever looked up at a sky with no blue  
Then you've seen a picture of me without you."

Tara looked down as she sang the next part her voice clear and sweet

__

"Have you walked in a garden where nothing was growing  
Or stood by a river where nothing was flowing  
If you've seen a red rose un-kissed by the dew  
Then you've seen a picture of me without you."

Willow smiled and tipped Tara's chin till they were looking at each other.

__

"Can you picture Heaven with no angels singing  
Or a quiet Sunday morning with no church bells ringing  
If you've watched as the heart of a child break in two  
Then you've seen a picture of me without you."

Tara smiled and looked into Willow's eye's as they finished the song together.

__

"Can you picture Heaven with no angels singing  
Or a quiet Sunday morning with no church bells ringing  
If you've watched as the heart of a child break in two  
Then you've seen a picture of me without you  
Then you've seen a picture of me without you."

They crowd applauded wildly as Tara and Willow made their way off stage, sitting down and cuddling together lost in each other. Cordy and Angel were having an intense discussion, she threw her hands up and dragged him up on stage after looking at the book.


	4. Angel and Cordy

Cordy looked at the crowd. "You will have to forgive my boyfriend he is a little nervous about singing. We have decided to sing Burn because we have been through a lot together and well to be blunt we burn for each other."

The music started playing and Cordy sang to Angel.

__

"Do you wanna be a poet and write  
Do you wanna be an actor up in lights  
Do you wanna be a soldier and fight for love"

Cordy elbowed Angel and he sang the next part glaring at her.

__

"Do you wanna travel the world  
Do you wanna be a diver for pearls  
Or climb a mountain and touch the clouds above  
They sang the next part together.

__

"Be anyone you want to be  
Bring to life your fantasies  
But I want something in return  
  
I want you to burn  
Burn for me, baby  
Like a candle in my night  
Oh, burn  
Burn for me, burn for me"

Cordy smiled and touched Angel's cheek.

__

"Are you gonna be a gambler and deal  
Are you gonna be a doctor and heal  
Or go to heaven and touch God's face."

Angel smiled softly and looked right at Cordy.

__

"Are you gonna be a dreamer who sleeps  
Are you gonna be a sinner who weeps  
Or an angel under grace."

They finished off the song together, with eye's only for each other

__

"I'll lay down on your bed of coals  
Offer up my heart and soul  
But in return  
  
I want you to burn  
Burn for me, baby  
Like a candle in my night  
Oh, burn  
Burn for me, burn for me  
  
I want you to burn me, yeah  
  
Laugh for me, cry for me  
Pray for me, fly for me  
Live for me, die for us  
  
I want you to burn  
Burn for me, baby  
Like a candle in my night  
Oh, burn  
Burn for me, burn for me  
I am  
I want you to burn  
I want you to burn for me, baby  
Oh, yeah  
Burn for me  
Yeah, I am  
I want you to burn.

The music ended and Angel leaned in and gave Cordy a kiss as they walked back to the table, Angel smiled as Dawn dragged a very reluctant Conner to the stage.


	5. Dawn and Conner

Dawn smiled at the crowd and her family, while Conner fidgeted. "We have decided to sing Heads Carolina Tails California because this is my boyfriends first time to this place."

They music started and they sang together, their voiced blending perfectly.

__

"Baby, what do you say we just get lost?  
Leave this one horse town like two rebels without a cause.  
I got people in Boston.  
Ain't your daddy still in Des Moines?  
We can pack up tomorrow.  
Tonight, let's flip a coin  
  
Heads, Carolina Tails, California.  
Somewhere greener, somewhere warmer.  
Up in the mountains, down by the ocean.  
Where? It don't matter, as long as we're goin'  
Somewhere together. I've got a quarter.  
Heads, Carolina Tails, California.  
  
We can load what we own in the back of a U-haul van.  
Couple modern day Moses', searchin for the promised land.  
We can go four hundred miles before we stop for gas.   
We can drive for a day, and then we'll take a look at the map.  
  
_Heads, Carolina Tails, California.  
Somewhere greener, somewhere warmer.  
Up in the mountains, down by the ocean.  
Where? It don't matter, as long as we're goin'  
Somewhere together. I've got a quarter.  
Heads, Carolina Tails, California.  
_  
_We're gonna get outta here if we gotta ride a Greyhound bus.  
Boy, we're bound to outrun the bad luck that's tailin' us  
Heads, Carolina Tails, California.  
Somewhere greener, somewhere warmer.  
Up in the mountains, down by the ocean.  
Where? It don't matter, as long as we're goin'  
Somewhere together. I've got a quarter.  
Heads, Carolina Tails, California.  
  
O---oh, California! Carolina! California!"_

The crowd cheered and Conner smiled and wanted to do another song but Dawn dragged him back to the table and told him later. Xander poked Spike in the ribs.   
"Your up Deadboy Jr."


	6. Spike

Spike was standing on the stage looking right at Buffy, he was quiet for a moment as he thought about what she was about to do and smiled. "I am gonna sing Shameless, because when it comes to a certain girl I am just shameless in love with her."

The music started playing and Spike moved to the table to sing to Buffy.

__

"Well I'm shameless when it comes to loving you   
I'll do anything you want me to   
I'll do anything at all   
  
And I'm standing here for all the world to see   
Oh baby, that's what's left of me   
Don't have very far to fall."

Spike smiled and glanced at his sire and then back to Buffy.

__

"You know now I'm not a man who's ever been   
Insecure about the world I've been living in   
I don't break easy, I have my pride   
But if you need to be satisfied   
  
I'm shameless, oh honey, I don't have a prayer   
Every time I see you standin' there   
I go down upon my knees   
  
And I'm changing, swore I'd never compromise   
Oh, but you convinced me otherwise   
I'll do anything you please."

Spike looked through Buffy and remembered all the times since the first they shared together.

__

"What I couldn't resist, what I couldn't turn down   
I could walk away from anyone I ever knew   
But I can't walk away from you   
  
I have never let anything have this much control over me   
I have never let anything have this much control over me   
I work too hard to call my life my own   
And I've made myself a world and it's worked so perfectly   
But it's your world now, I can't refuse   
I've never had so much to lose   
Oh, I'm shameless."

Spike touched Buffy's shoulder and she stared into his eye's

__

"You know it should be easy for a man who's strong   
To say he's sorry or admit when he's wrong   
I've never lost anything I've ever missed   
But I've never been in love like this   
  
It's out of my hands   
  
I'm shameless, I don't have the power now   
I don't want it anyhow   
So I got to let it go   
  
Oh, I'm shameless, shameless as a man can be   
You make a total fool of me   
I just wanted to you to know   
  
Oh, I'm shameless, I just wanted you to know   
Oh, I'm shameless, Oh, I'm down on my knees... shameless."

Spike smiled when he handed the Microphone to Buffy, and smiled wider when she kissed him. Xander's eyes narrowed when Buffy took the stage


	7. Buffy

Buffy gave a weak smile. "I have decided to sing My Life Because I have recently realized that I am in love with someone that some of my family doesn't approve of, so I am here to tell them that you can't help who you love and that well this is my life and they are gonna have to adjust."

The music started playing and she looked at her family and started singing.

__

"Got a call from an old friend  
We used to be real close  
Said he couldn't go on the American way  
Closed the shop, sold the house  
Bought a ticket to the West Coast  
Now he gives them a stand-up routine in L.A."

She looked at Xander and her eyes remained on him.

__

"I don't need you to worry for me cause I'm alright  
I don't want you to tell me it's time to come home  
I don't care what you say anymore, this is my life  
Go ahead with your own life, and leave me alone."

She then looked at Willow and smiled softly.

__

"I never said you had to offer me a second chance  
I never said I was a victim of circumstance  
I still belong, don't get me wrong  
And you can speak your mind  
But not on my time."

Then she looked at Angel who had a odd look on his face.

__

"They will tell you, you can't sleep alone  
In a strange place  
Then they'll tell you, you can't sleep  
With somebody else  
But sooner or later you sleep  
In your own space  
Either way it's okay  
You wake up with yourself."

She took in the entire group again as she finished the song off.

__

"I don't need you to worry for me cause I'm alright  
I don't want you to tell me it's time to come home  
I don't care what you say anymore, this is my life  
Go ahead with your own life, and leave me alone."

The music ended and she walked back to the table and sat next to Spike who looked smug. Xander turned to Buffy and with narrowed eye's said. "It's about time you told us to stop interfering and that you will love who you love."

Buffy was shocked as their were agreements all around the table. They sat for a while longer and then left the same way they came in everyone, stopped and looked at them.

The End   


__

  
  


  
  


__

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
